


reddie short stories

by snriokoo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snriokoo/pseuds/snriokoo
Summary: very short stories of reddie i write. needed a place to put them.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Could this be love?

**Author's Note:**

> richie and eddie are both 16  
> losers club is 16-17 but will be mentioned before starting incase anything changes.  
> will also add tw's for some stories.  
> if there are any linked parts to one i have already posted i will number them. eg, {blank} 2

“you know you can call me whenever you want, rich?” Eddie said while pulling away from hugging the boy in front of him, “even when you have no reason too.” he gave a soft smile to the dishevelled teary-eyed boy. 

the taller boy looked down to the smaller one in front of him, “thanks eds. that means a lot.” he looked towards the ground not wanting to make eye contact, “so, where are you taking me little spaghetti?” Richie grinned and winked at the brunette. 

“hey! don’t call me that” he frowned, “but you love it, I know you do” Richie said going to ruffling the hair of the other but the smaller one stopped him before he could, “but, I will let you off this once because I’m a nice friend”   
Richie ignored the last word before it could put him into another bad mood, “also, you’re gonna have to wait! its a surprise!” Eddie exclaimed excitedly and him just doing that sent richie's heart into a frenzy. 

The two set off to walking side to side together down the street light lit pavements. Richie was already feeling at ease because one of his favourite people are right next too him. "Eddieeeeee" Richie whined while turning to stand in front of the other, "what, rich?" Eddie cocked his head to the side, "how much longer do I have to wait too find out where you're taking me?" Richie had a smug smile on his face thinking about the next thing he's about to say, "you.. you could be trying to murder me or something!" Eddie let out a small chuckle before walking towards the taller boy and grabbing one of his hands to pull him along. "not much longer now, dingus"

The two boys finally reached their destination and Eddie watched how Richie's eyes grew wide and excited, "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" Richie turned to him and lunge himself at the smaller one almost making him stumble back, "you are the best person alive!" Richie pulled away from the hug and looked at the building another time before looking back at Eddie, he had a soft smile on his face from watching the person he loved the most get excited over something, Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts by feeling the soft feeling of another's lips on his cheek. Eddie was stunned on what happened but he didn't think about it too much because he would start jumping to conclusions of things quickly. 

Richie just couldn't wait to get into the arcade even though he's been there so many times before, so much the staff know him and even offered him a job there; as much as Richie wanted to take the offer he just couldn't. School, friends, family all got in the way. maybe when he was a little older he would reconsider it.

"So," eddies words pulled Richie out of his many never-ending thoughts, "what do you wanna do first?" he said at a reasonable volume so Richie could hear him over all the music and chatter plus the sounds from the games.

"come" Richie grabbed Eddie by the wrist and lead him to a bit more quieter place, how on earth did Richie know about this area? Eddie then kicked himself mentally, what a stupid question. Richie pretty much lived here so of course, he would know about this spot.

"what's this?" Eddie asks looking at the machine in front of him admiring it, "eds, what does it look like." Richie giggled at the boy but got a reply of, "oh fuck you." Richie being Richie was going to make a 'Richie joke' but he thought better not too, "anyway! let's play it!"

The game was the dance one where you follow the arrows to the routine, the two boys kept bumping into each other and then giggling, they both have no sense of rhythm when it comes to dancing but neither of them cares, they were having fun. they were together. and that was all that matters at that moment. 

Once the game came to an end they high fived each other while smiling with all their teeth showing, "I think we did pretty good!" Richie exclaimed while wrapping his arm around eddies shoulder, "I guess you could say that, but you.. you were just terrible" Eddie giggled to let Richie know he was only joking.

The two boys stayed in the arcade until closing hours, Richie won Eddie a looney toons keychain, Richie wanted to keep it for himself as he just loved that show so much but he thought to give it to his favourite person in the world, "Mr Kaspbrak! I present to you the finest keychain there has ever been. Cost me forty tickets, I hope you take good care of it." Richie presents the prize to Eddie in a horrible posh voice.

Eddie laughed at the attempt of the voice Richie did but soon took the keychain from riches hands to inspect it, "Thank you very much, Sir Tozier. I will look after this fine piece very well." Richie smiled at Eddie returning the gesture Richie did, Eddie clipped it with his house key and the other chain which has his mothers number on just in case of emergencies, he was over the moon with the gift from Richie.

The next stop in mind for Eddie was the local 24-hour diner and that's where they are now. they're sat in a booth together next to the window, with the red lights from the outside of the restaurant reflecting into riches skin, Eddie got lost in his thoughts staring at the boy in front of him. he took in all the features the light outcasted, Richie's jawline, the way his top lip curved a bit, the way his curls slightly covered his eyes and the way he just looked so, beau-  
"Hey, what can I get for you two?" Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts of the person he was looking at, he shook his head to get them out of his mind.  
"uh, can I have a chocolate milkshake with fries, please?" Eddie said quietly while looking at his hands in his lap, he heard Richie order the same but a strawberry milkshake instead.

"hey, eds you okay?" his voice sounded concered and Eddie looked up and nodded his head at his question, "yeah rich, I'm fine." he gave a small smile and Richie decided not to push him anymore, "come, come sit with me!" Richie scooted over in his seat and patted the space next too him. Eddie didn't need to be asked twice.

He slid in next to richie, a bit too close, but neither of them seemed to mind. Eddie rested his head on the taller one's shoulder and sighed, he didn't realise he was holding his breath, Richie's hand snaked under eddies and he didn't seem to mind, he welcomed it and interlocked their hands together.  
"thank you for tonight, eds," Richie said softly while resting his cheek onto the top of eddies head, the smaller boy squeezed his hand too say you're welcome. "I... I needed tonight, I just needed to get away from the arguments for a bit, yanno?" Richie started rubbing his thumb across eddies hand and he hummed in response. "course rich. remember what I said earlier on, I meant that. i don't care if you call me at ungodly hours." he heard Richie chuckle at that and Eddie smiled too himself. "and, if you ever need too," Eddie sat up straight at this and turned to face the other, he lifted his right hand to Richie's cheek and held it while rubbing the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone, "you're always welcome to stay around mine, okay?" Richie nodded and nuzzled his head into eddies palm not being used to this type of affection, "thank you, eds" Richie gave him a soft smile, Eddie didn't know what came over him but he leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Richie's cheek. the other boy used this to his advantage, too do what he has always dreamed of doing for as long as he could remember.

he lightly grabbed eddies chin and looked at his eyes to ask, "can I?" Eddie nodded softly and Richie leaned in to kiss him. they both had butterflies in their hearts and stomach. once they pulled away Eddie wrapped himself into eddies chest breathing his smell in while Richie stroked his head, "Richie?" mumbled Eddie, "hm?" Richie was listening.

"I love you."


	2. the sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the losers have a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy heres another one shot i guess uhhhh idk what too say but i am currently writing a fic !!! i will be uploading it once its completed so its easier to update for me! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this.
> 
> OH i forgot too add i saw a tweet and this inspired by it so credits go to the original creator of this concept.

It was a summer evening in the year of 2019 and the losers were having a sleepover at the denbroughs house. Mike and Stanley got there earlier on in the afternoon to help set up and get everything prepared. Beverly and Ben got the task of running errands and getting the snacks everyone asked for, Eddie bless his soul, got the task of making sure Richie is there on time and has everything he needs.

“Do you have your toothbrush?” Eddie asked for what felt like the tenth time.

“Eds, you’re double checked I have everything. Maybe even triple checked.” Richie sighed glancing up at Eddie from where he lay on his bed throwing a stress ball at the wall.

Richie heard Eddie sigh and relax a little bit. “Okay.” Eddie says quietly before sitting on the end of richies bed, “Okay, I'm getting too worked up.” He turned to face the lanky boy beside him.

Richie sat up and sat beside Eddie with his legs crossed, “hey,” richies voice turned soft like it always does when he's speaking to eddie. “It's okay, don't sweat it.” He gave the smaller boy a small smile.

The two of them leave the tozier residence at 7pm and start walking towards the denbroughs home, “do you know what movies are gonna watch?” Eddie asks while kicking a rock in front of him. 

“No, i don't think so.” Richie gives Eddie a little glance over at his best friend, he can tell what the other is thinking. “If it's a scary movie, don't worry, if it gets too much let me know and we can hangout until it's over.”

Eddie smiled up at Richie with nothing but admiration, “thanks” Eddie smiled down at the floor getting flushed for no reason. Richie threw his arm around Eddie's shoulders crackling.

Once they made it to bills home Mrs denbrough opened the door with a soft smile while drying her hands with a kitchen towel. “Hi boys, they’re all in the back.” she says while opening the door wider for them to come in.

As she returned back to the kitchen Eddie and Richie walked into the back garden, Beverly was the first to notice them. “Here they are!!” she yells while getting up to hug them both.

“Yup. here we are.” Richie chuckles hugging her back, “so, what’d we miss?”

He hears Mike come up to them as well too greet them, “not much. We’re about to decide on a movie.” he says, pulling back from hugging eddie.

They walked over to the others where they all sat on bills trampoline with a laptop in front of them. Eddie takes a seat next to Ben and Richie sits by Bill with Bev practically in his lap.

They spend nearly half an hour fighting over what movie to choose and not once has Eddie spoken up. Ben turns to the smaller boy who is picking lint off of his trousers, “Hey eddie.”

Eddie looks up to him with soft eyes and a smile. “Hey.”

“You okay? You’re being awfully quiet buddy.`` Ben places a hand on his shoulder and eyes full of worry.

This gets Richie's attention and turns to look at them and then shuffles near to them looking between Ben and Eddie with concern. Eddie gulps, “im okay. It's just that they seem to forget i don't like scary movies.” he looks sad.

Richie and Ben share a glance together and Ben nods, “okay bud, I'll talk to them.”

As Ben goes off to talk about Eddie's worries and asking them to play a lighter movie first for him to watch, Richie turns to Eddie, “hey,” he whispers, grabbing one of Eddie's hands and squeezing it.

Eddie squeezes back, “hi.” looking up to meet his best friend's gaze.

“It's gonna be okay,” he whispers while turning to look at the others who nod to bend words understandably. “We would never do something which makes you uncomfortable. I promise.”

And Eddie believes him. Eddie trusts him. Not once in his life of knowing richie has he ever lied to him. Maybe that's what Eddie likes about him, how open and honest he is. Sure, he's not the best at showing his emotions but that's okay because everyone has flaws. Eddie decides he admires Richie for how kind and understanding he is. 

As they watch one of Eddie's favourite movies the sun is setting and they’re all lying underneath blankets on bills trampoline. Beverly is snuggling up to Mike who's stroking her head, she looks as if she’s falling asleep.

Bill and Stan are whispering while sharing popcorn and sometimes small giggles come from them but nobody seems to mind. Ben is lying next to Mike having small talk with him and bev.

Eddie and Richie lay side by side. Eddies got his head on richies chest while Richie was playing mindlessly with the smaller boys' curls. Eddie turns his head to look up at richie and gives him a small soft smile. “Hi” he whispers.

“Hiya,” Richie says between small chuckles, “you alright?”  
Eddie nods and then looks at the others they all seem to be either sleeping or too lost in their own conversations or thoughts.

Eddie leans up and places a gentle kiss on richies lips and then pulls away smiling all giddy, before Richie can even say anything else Eddie is thanking him. Richie has no idea what for as his brain is going into overdrive Eddie kissed me. What does that mean. Does he like me. I kinda wanna kiss him again. So richie settles on just nodding his head and returning the same giddy smile.


End file.
